Undercover
by XxXBliTZ-GiRlXxX
Summary: Erol heads to Kras city for a undercover mission to gain information on the crime lords but Erol finds nothing but trouble when he reaches the city and only gets worse when Erol meets a mysterious Racer. Erol/Razer


**Note: **This is a Erol/Razer fic so there will be yaoi in later chapter, Please leave reviews

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this characters they all belong to NDI

**Undercover**

Erol now found himself far from home wondering around in the streets of the racing capital Kras city. Erol was one of the greatest racers in Haven actually he was all time champion in Haven but that was beginning to get boring and he needed more of a challenge so he came to Kras but not only was Erol here to enter in the eco cups no he was also here doing undercover work for Praxis to get info on the gang war that has been feuding between Kras and Haven for three years now. Erol actually wasn't quite sure what Praxis wanted with this info or was Erol willing to question the Baron's orders but it was top priority to get this info.

Erol actually found it quite exciting doing an undercover job but that didn't mean he wasn't nerves not that he was nerves about the races no way he was the champion in Haven none had ever beat him so there was nothing to worry about there but he was worried over the crime in Kras city. Kras city made Haven look like child's play when it came to crime and the fact that there was no law enforcement like the KG here and that the crime rate here was like five times worse than Haven, but nothing like that was gonna make Erol runaway he was much more of a tougher guy then that and he had a mission to do and he was gonna complete it.

"Shit this city is huge" Erol mumbled as he looked around the city and he couldn't help but notice that most the buildings here were larger than in Haven plus they looked a lot better built too and looked more like the sector around the stadium in Haven but still a bit better.

"Hmmmm maybe I should get a place around here" Erol actually enjoyed that thought until it hit him Praxis would never allow that he treated Erol more like a dog on a leash rather than a right hand man.

Erol walked another three blocks before he reached his hotel and when he got there he was beat and the big soft bed in front of him was making it so tempting to just stop and flop down on it and just fall asleep but sadly he couldn't stop for a break he only had enough time to drop his stuff in his room and quickly get changed into his racing gear because it was a undercover mission so he couldn't be walking around in his KG uniform but he had to hurry it was 7:50 and if his sources were right the Kras city crime gang would be having a meeting at a bar called the bloody hook in 20 minutes.

Erol just quickly got change into his new gear which was very comfy unlike his KG uniform which was a bit heavy due to the amour but the racing gear was a more loose and casual look. It was a blue and yellow striped shirt with a black jacket with a white striped pattern on the back which was a little too big for him which Erol actually found very snug also some cream coloured pants that had a blue pattern running up the side and leather straps at the bottom and some gym boot shoes with metal buckles and to finish the whole outfit off was a pair of goggles with red lenses just like his KG mask Erol decided to wear across his forehead.

'I should really wear things like this more often' Erol thought as he checked himself out in the bathroom mirror he was actually a bit surprised how great the outfit actually looked on him.

Just before leaving Erol skimmed through the mission info to make sure he had everything right even though Erol hated desk work didn't mean he wouldn't do it plus this was necessary especially if Erol didn't want to do a sloppy job with his first undercover mission but just reading through all this information was extremely boring halfway through it Erol began to yawn and feel his eyes get heavy and as if he wasn't tired enough already but Erol had to run all the way to the bar since he wasn't allowed to bring his zoomer with him but Praxis did buy a new car for him and one with all the latest upgrades and everything. Oh precursors Erol couldn't wait to drive it the beauty was built for the fast lane it was lacking in the amour which was a bit dangerous but it was great for speed and turbo which was the way Erol loved it fast.

Ding Dong

Erol jumped as he was brought back to reality by the echo of the clock tower. Since the clock tower was ringing that could only mean it was already 8:00 and Erol wasn't even halfway to the bar yet.

"Fuck" Erol cursed as he began to sprint he didn't really have the energy for this right now but he had to try but lady luck just seemed to be against him because when he did get to the bar he was 10 minutes too late for the meeting. He probably would have made it if it wasn't for the crowds of people in the street which took an effort to push through but the traffic was horrible Erol was nearly hit by 3 different zoomers trying to cross the road 'ignorant bastards dont even wait for pedestrians' Erol thought as he began to regain his breath. He would not have put up with that in Haven but here he was in Kras and he wasn't allowed to play the role of law enforcer no he had to fit into the crime scenario.

Everyone who passed by just stopped and stared at Erol as he stood there out of breath at the front of the bar which he only glared at them which got them moving again. Once he did regain his breath Erol finally went into the bar he knew he was too late for the meeting but Erol figured there would be some of the members still hanging around so he might just be able to get some sort of info out of them. He knew that Mizo's entire gang had flame tattoos somewhere on their body so that would make his job a little easier but he would still have to keep an eye out there was plenty of people in the bar one of the members could easily slip by without him noticing. Erol made his way to the bar counter and when he did he just thought his luck might be changing because just at the other end of the counter was a red haired man with a flame tattoo not only on his arm but also over his eye and when Erol looked bit closer he saw that the man's ears had actually been severed off which was probably a sign that he had pissed his boss off.

"Hey what will it be?" The bartender broke Erol out of his concentration

"Just a beer" Erol quickly ordered and went to look back at his target when he realised he was gone but Erol couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey short stuff what do you think you doing in this part of town this is Mizo's turf!"

Erol swiftly turnt around to the deep voice that boomed out from behind him to see that his target had decided to come to him

"I go wherever I want"

"Smartass huh!"

Erol barely had time to react as a sharp pain ran up his spine as his back made contact with the counter. The stupid bastard pushed him Erol thought he would let it slide there was no reason to start a fight but the man wanted to keep pushing it.

"Hahaha come on short stuff aint you gonna even fight back...haha your pathetic you weak shit"

Erol heard others in the bar begin to laugh as well as the man just continued to make fun of him until something in Erol snapped and he just tackled the other man into table as Erol began to punch the man as he heard someone scream at the top of their lungs

"BAR BRAWL!"

And that was all it took for the whole place to break out into fight. Glasses, fists and curses where flying around the room like there was no tomorrow. Erol had the upper hand in the fight until a glass flew past his head only missing him by an inch which the man below him took advantage of his shock and kicked Erol in the gut. Erol went and cradled his stomach as his was winded but the man only took advantage of his stunned state again and knocked Erol off him and onto the ground which Erol only groaned in pain as he felt the huge bruise that was now forming on his back from the early blow at the counter. As the man began to make his way to him Erol quickly rolled away and got back onto his feet only to see the man charging at him with his fist in the air ready to punch. Which Erol dodged only to immediately dodge another as the man kept trying to hit him in the head luckily Erol had his KG training or this situation would be going a lot worse right now. As the man just kept trying to hit him in the head Erol noticed that the man's movements began to slow down and the he saw an opening he needed this then grabbed the man's arm as he was about to punch him and twisted it behind his back and shoved him into the wall behind him and by that point Erol was sick of playing fair so he drew out his pistol and pointed to the back of the man's head because Erol was not stupid enough to leave his gun behind not in a place like Kras. As he did this the entire bar fell silent.

"Who's the weak shit now!"

Erol flinched a little when clapping broke out of the silence

"Well well what a little ruffian we have here"

"You wanna watch your mouth too" the threat was very clear as Erol pointed his gun towards the man with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"The names Razer and by the way Im no threat so you can put that away" Razer explained as he eyed the gun being pointed right at his chest

But Erol did not lower his weapon "Awww come on this isnt even a fair fight not that Im even looking for one" Razer exhaled smoke for a man having a gun pointed at his chest he seemed pretty calm actually he didn't seem scared at all.

Erol finally put away his pistol but hesitated at first because how would he know if he could trust anyone in Kras city this city just seemed all about violence and crime and the man in front of him had him on high alert. Erol finally sat the gun in its holster which was hidden under the side of his jacket and Erol finally noticed that once he took his attention off the man he had pinned against the wall seemed to have run off but thats not really of big importance so Erol turnt his attention back to Razer.

"You new around here aren't you? Let me buy you a drink" Razer had a smug smirk on his face as he brushed his hand over Erol's shoulder which was a bit too close for Erol likes right now.

"No I'm fine I'm just gonna head home" Erol shoved the other man's hand away from him. He was already worn out and it was only his first day in this stupid city.

"Well let me accompany you. You shouldn't be alone in such a big bad city"

Erol just smirked at the comment "Im a big boy I can take care of myself" and with that Erol left the bar and he just couldn't wait to reach his hotel room and just to crash on his bed like he had wanted to do earlier. This city was unbelievable stressful and tomorrow he still had to get up early to check on his vehicle cause the day after was the first qualifying race for the red eco cup and from what Erol heard people in this city liked to play dirty.

Even though Erol was off in his own thoughts about the up and coming race he still noticed the footsteps following him right now. Actually they had been following him for the last two blocks and it was beginning to worry him what if one of Mizo's men are already onto him that would ruin Praxis's entire plan. Erol swiftly turnt down a couple of streets but still couldn't shake the person and it was times like these he wished he had his zoomer. The gap between him and the person was getting a bit too small and Erol was getting scared he began to pick up his pace to hopefully keep the distance between them but the person did the same. Erol turnt into an alley way as a quick and desperate move to get away he then sat his hand on his gun ready to draw at any moment needed. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer til they just suddenly stopped. Erol wasn't sure whether or not if he really should check if anyone was there but he had to he was not going to stay in that alley way all night anyway he was trapped at a dead end which wouldn't help his situation if Mizo's gang were to show up.

Erol drew out his gun holding it close to his chest as he slid along the wall to the opening of the alley. He jumped out with his finger on the trigger ready to pull only to see there was none there. Erol was beyond being confused he was sure he heard the footsteps not only that he saw the person following him. Erol grip his hair and looked around in search for any evidence there was someone else there but none was found this was messing with his head so bad he wasn't even sure how to react right now so he just hurried back to his hotel before anything else went wrong.

Erol rushed through the lobby and up to his room locking the door behind him. He thought maybe he was acting a bit over paranoid but it's better to be safe than sorry right? After he quickly rushed over to shut the curtains and then lock the window after locking the bedroom windows he went to lock the living room but wait Erol rushed back over to the bedroom window he swore he just saw someone standing on the street looking up at his room but when he went back to check they were gone again. Erol was really getting worried now because if this really was Mizo already catching onto him he was getting himself into big trouble.

Erol tried to calm himself before bed because he knew if that was on his mind before going to bed he was going to have a restless night. Tomorrow Erol was going to have to read up on the info he had on this Mizo guy.


End file.
